My Guardian Angel
by Royaleflush
Summary: Mia is the typical good girl that focuses only on her education and never parties. What happens when she gets involved with her best friend who's one of the four most popular guys in the school?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you guys like and enjoy it. Please review to all honesty so I can work on my writing. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, sadly, except for the characters which happen to be my friends.**

**My Guardian Angel**

My name is Mia Lee Nichole Cothran. I was born in Chicago, Illinois to Dominick and Marina Cothran. Unfortunately but fortunately I'm the only child, yeah it's complicated. I'm very social, but very shy. It takes me a while to come out of my shell, but once I do I'm a really fun person to hang around, or at least that's what Dougie tells me. Dougie Poynter is my next door neighbor, my best friend, and the guy I'm in love with. We met when my dad got transferred from his job to Essex, England. Our relationship grew as I described it before, from neighbor to best friend, and from best friend to lover. Sounds perfect, doesn't it? I wish it would be perfect, but there is much more to it than it seems.

For starters, Dougie became the typical bad boy during high school when he met his best friends and school rebel hotties Danny Jones, Harry Judd, and Tom Fletcher. They're the punk rock guys everyone has a laugh with. Everyone knew that none of those four could keep a girl friend for more than a week. They always switched girls every weekend at parties and ended up sleeping with them…not that any of the girls cared. Me, I was quite the opposite. I was classified as what people call the 'good girl', yet I was the most popular girl. I graduated high school and college as head student and with honors; I didn't drink, smoke, party, or did the regular stuff that teenagers used to do. How was I so popular? Because Danny, Harry, and Tom became my best guy friends when Dougie began hanging with them and they just happened to be the most popular guys around. Every single girl wanted to be my best friend because of that, main reason why I didn't have any girl friends back then. Soon I became the 'it' girl. I was the only one who knew every single, little, dark secret about them. I don't know why, but even though they were the typical bad boys, they took care of me like if I was their little sister. They wouldn't let just any guy approach me until he was judged carefully by each and one of them, and if they didn't approve, then the guy would go buh bye. You know what's funny? In the eight years we spend together in school they only let two guys date me, and that's cus they were what they called 'nerdss and knew they wouldn't dare to touch me. But, you know what's even funnier? That I dated Harry's brother, Danny's brother, and Tom's cousin without them finding out until years after. Yeah I'm sneaky like that, haha! I hanged out with them most of the time, except when they would go to parties.

I lived a pretty quiet and peaceful life, but boy would everything change on college graduation night. It all happened at the one and only party that the boys convinced me to go to.


	2. Chapter 1: Just one party

**Ok here's chapter one. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you keep reading and liking this story.**

**Chapter one: Just one party**

"Come on Mia it's the last time we can party!" Danny said pleadingly.

"Wow, you're really bad at lying!" I said taking my cap and gown off and hanging it on my closet.

"Ok, it's definitely not the last time we can party, but it's our last college party. You didn't go to the last high school party; at least you gotta come to this one." He said taking his cap off.

"You know I don't like going to parties and besides, we just came from one." I said sitting on my bed.

"That was just our graduation celebration, which is technically not considered a party. That's just what the college does for the graduates. Now tonight is the real party." He said.

"Uhhh I don't know…"

"Pleaseeeee! Look I'll even get down on my knees." He said actually getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Shoot I'll bow down if I need to, but please Mia, please come." He begged.

"Oh alright, alright, I'll go." I said defeated.

"YES!!! Oh I can't wait till I tell the guys that _I_, Danny Jones, convinced you to go to a party! Dougie's gonna be m a d, haha!" He said jumping up to his feet and walking towards the door. I laughed at the fact that he spelled out the word mad without misspelling it; he's not the best at spelling you see. Dougie had tried to convinced me to go to every single party they went to throughout these eight years, which were thousands, but always failed.

"Uhm, before you go, I need to know something…" I said stopping him from walking out of my room.

"More than you already know?!?" He said sarcastically.

"How exactly do I need to uhm…well get dressed for the party, cus I don't think I own anything skanky." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh…uhm…you're gonna have to do some quick shopping then." He said.

"Ok, as long as you come with me." I said grinning.

"No…way! You girls take too long shopping. There's absolutely no way I'm doing that." He answered backing away.

"Oh darn, that's too bad. It surely would've been fun watching the guys expressions when they found out you convinced me to go _and _picked out a perfect outfit for the night. Well I guess it's no party for me then." I said turning my back to him and smiling evilly.

"Pick you up in fifteen minutes. Be ready cus we need to do this as fast as we can cus the party starts in four hours." He said quickly. It would probably take him less than that to pick me up since he lived a block away.

"Danny, it will only take me an hour to get the clothes and another hour to get ready. We have plenty of time." I said mocking him.

"Oh it won't take you one hour to get ready. This is your first party and I will help you get everything just perfect."

"Are you like…gay now?" I asked mischievously.

"Never! I just happen to have a very amazing sister who can beautify you even more than you already are babe." He winked at me.

"Haha, alright then, I'll be ready in ten minutes." And with that he left to go do his things. I changed from my white and black cokctail dress into jeans and a simple tee, after all, I was probably gonna change into a lot of different clothes. I needed to wear something that would be easy to take off and put back on. I fixed my make up and hair really fast and ran downstairs just in time to see him walk in the house.

"Ready?" He said offering me his right arm.

"Ready." I said joining my arm with his. _This is going to be very interesting. _I thought.

**Getting ready**

**Mia's POV**

"Now tell me, what exactly is your definition of skanky?" I asked curiously. The only thing I got out of him was a very quiet 'yeah'. Definitely not the answer I was looking for…actually it was way far out from what I was looking for, seeing that the answer had nothing to do with the question. For the last hour and a half that we were shopping, his eyes seemed glued to me and his mind seemed like it was in another planet. His intense, blue eyes were fiercely paying close attention to all of my moves. Suddenly I felt completely shy. I am naturally shy, but I've never been shy around any of the guys. Not since day one. Why did I suddenly felt so conscious of myself? Why do I like the way he's looking at me? Could I have some feelings towards him? But…Dougie's the guy who stole my heart since the beginning. How could I be having feelings for Danny? I flew into my own little planet while walking towards the car, but was brought back to planet Earth when a little girl began to cry. I turned to look at Danny and see if he had noticed I wasn't paying attention to him, but saw his mind was still somewhere in the universe. _Perfect._

"Would you snogg with any of the guys?"

"…Yeah…wait…what?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Out of all the stupid and funny comments he makes, that has been the funniest one he's ever said.

"Oh this is definitely one of the best days of my life!" I said throwing my arms in the air. What was it that had me so pumped up? The party…or Danny? "I graduated, I got new free clothes, I'm going to a party, you just said you would snogg the boys…"

"Hey that's not fair. I was in deep thought and you took advantage of it." Danny cut me off pretending to be offended.

"Oh Danny, what would I ever do without you? You always make my day!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. _I can't do this…I love Dougie…but…he doesn't like me that way…he's never even shown he's interested in me…not once…and Danny just did…_

"I love you." He suddenly said. _And there's the sign to prove it…screw this…screw Dougie…I'm taking a chance. _

"I love you too." _I can't believe I'm about to do this… _I kissed him. I thought he wasn't liking the kiss, so I stopped, letting the kiss turn into a peck. I began prating from him when his hand caught mine and pulled me in to deeply kiss me. Our kiss grew and grew stronger every second. It didn't take long till our tongues met. His arms were holding me tightly against him and my arms were caressing his neck. After about three minutes of intense making out, we parted from each other to grasp some air.

"I'm glad people decided to not leave right now, or they would've gotten one heck of a scene." I giggled at his comment.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked him.

"With us kissing? Heck yeah." He answered. _Oh…he was…it was just…a game. _I pulled my arms away and dropped my gaze.

"Hey…" He said tilting my chin up. "I was playing." _Of course you were playing, that's what you do. _

"I'm perfectly fine with us dating." _Yeah of course you…wait, what?_ "I've wanted that for a while now." _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. But, what if…_

"Danny…are you doing this just to play around?...you know…like with all the other girls?" I asked hoping he wouldn't hate me for saying that.

"Mia, you're not like all the other girls. You're different. This time it's not a game, this time it's real. I promise I won't hurt you." He hugged me tightly. A few minutes after, we drove off to my house.

Vicky was already at my house waiting for me with all kinds of make up, curling and straightening irons, and hair holders in hand. We went upstairs to my bathroom to get me ready while Danny left to get ready himself. While doing my hair and make up, Vicky and I talked about girl's favorite subject: guys. She asked me about the fact that I don't have a boyfriend and if I had anyone in mind. I wanted to tell her 'yes your brother' but how could I when Dougie was the one that popped into my head? Here I was kissing Danny and asking him not to hurt me, yet I was the one who most likely would end up hurting him if I kept thinking about Dougie. In the end I decided not to tell Vicky anything and wait and see how things evolved between Danny and me.

**An hour later**

Vicky had managed to do my hair and make up within forty five minutes, leaving me with fifteen minutes to get changed. When I was completely ready she put the final touch- perfume.

"How do I look?" I said hearing the guys walking into the living room.

"Hun you'll knock all of them dead." She said and gave me a wink.

"Thanks for everything Vicky." I said hugging her.

"Anytime." She smiled and walked downstairs. "Guys come here!" I heard her say. "I would like to introduce you to Mia's party side." And with that I made my way downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2: We need to talk

**Chapter two is a little short but I'll post the next chapter soon, which is longer****. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you keep reading and liking this story.**

**We need to talk**

**Dougie's POV**

"I would like to introduce you to Mia's party side." Vicky said pointing to the stairs. Mia began to make her way downstairs slowly as soon as Vicky had finished her sentence. I couldn't take my eyes off her once all the lights were on her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a black tight dress that showed her amazing figure, and was short and kinda ruffled at the bottom. It was tied on the back of her neck and had a V shape that showed a very nice view of her cleavage. The back of her dress covered her a little higher than her waist, showing most of her back. She topped it off with silver shoes and silver jewelry. We all dropped our jaws open the instant we laid eyes on her.

"Well…you like?' She asked rotating in a circle.

"You look gorgeous." Danny responded.

"Stunning." Tom said.

"Sexy." Of course it had to be Harry to say that.

"Completely breathtaking." I said without taking my eyes off her.

"Thanks guys." She said giggling and blushing.

"She does, doesn't she? I did her make up stronger than she normally does it and did a few curls here and there for touch up." Vicky said proudly.

"Well sis you did an amazing job." Danny said grinning. _Why is he looking at her like that?_

"So did you Dan. You chose the best outfit ever." Vicky said.

"Wait, you picked out her outfit?!" Harry asked stunned.

"He did, jewelry and all AND he was the one who convinced me to go." Mia said smiling at him. Not only did her flirtatious smile hurt, but the fact that she decided to go after Danny asked her when I had asked her hundreds of times stabbed me in my heart.

"My, my Danny you are full of surprises." Tom said patting him on the shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm good like that. So, coming love?" He said extending his arm to her. _Love? Since when does he call her love? _

"Yes sweets." She said accepting his arm.

"Lets go then." Tom said beginning to walk out.

"Uh…I forgot something in…your room Mia, help me find it?" I quickly said.

"Dougie we gotta go." Harry said.

"It won't take long." I answered.

"Sure no prob." Mia answered. "We'll be down in a second. Wait for us in the car." She said to Danny and the rest of the guys. "Lets go Dougie." She grabbed me by the arm and took me upstairs. "Ok so, what are we looking for?" She said putting her hands on her hips. I closed the door behind me, just in case any of the guys decided to stay in the house, and walked up to her.

"Mia, what's going on between you and Danny?" The only way I was going to find out was by going straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?" She said turning around to face me.

"Mia I saw the looks, the smiles, and heard the pet names between you. What's going on?" I began to get a little mad.

"I guess we're not very good at hiding it then." I felt as if my heart had been ripped in two.

"What the heck are you thinking?! You know how Danny is! He uses girls until he gets what he wants and leaves them and that's exactly what he's gonna do with you! You are going to end this with him right now!" I began yelling at her.

"Who the heck do you think you are to tell me I can or can't date Danny?! It's one thing when you give your opinion like you usually do, but telling me I can't date someone? That is none of your business!" She yelled back.

"It is my business when the girl I'm in…" _Don't say that Doug, don't! _"The girl who is my best friend is about to get involved with one of my best friends who I know is a player!" I yelled, successfully changing the sentence around.

"How could you say that about him? He's your best friend for crying out loud!" I yelled.

"Because it's the truth! Both you and I know it Mia."

"You know what I'm not in the mood to be fighting over this with you. I'm going to my first party, I'm hyped up, and feeling absolutely great and you're not going to ruin that with this nonsense, so you know what? Screw you." She said and turned around to head downstairs. I wanted to reach out for her hand, stop her, kiss her and tell her how I really felt, but I just couldn't do it. Fear took over me. I heard the front door close and watched her walk into the car. _I hope the guys don't notice something's wrong. _After hearing the guys beeping I headed downstairs and out the house to join everyone.

"Took you long enough." Tom laughed soon joined by the rest.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Harry said making everyone burst out laughing eve more.

"Uhm ye…yeah." I said confused only to be received with even more laughter. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing mate, nothing." Danny said patting me on the arm. I turned to look at Mia expecting to see her laughing only to see her looking down.

"You ok love?" Danny wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah. Let's go I wanna party!" She said suddenly brightening up. _What did she tell them?_


	4. Chapter 3: Party!

**Ok so I finally got my computer back and clean of any viruses. Here's chapter three. I hope you all like it! **

**Party!!!**

**Mia's POV**

"You know what I'm not in the mood to be fighting over this with you. I'm going to my first party, I'm hyped up, and feeling absolutely great and you're not going to ruin that with this nonsense, so you know what? Screw you." It was the last thing I told Dougie before turning around and heading for the car. _How could he say that? He has no right in telling me I can't go out with Danny. Why is he doing this to me? Ugh this is gay! _Was all I could think about on my way to the car.

"Hey. Did Dougie found what he was looking for?" Danny said patting the seat on his right side letting me know he wanted me to sit next to him.

"Oh he was never looking for anything, he just wanted to ask me if I could ask the girl he's gonna get with if she was interest in using some sex toys tonight." Ok so it's not the best thing to tell a lie, especially when he's my best friend, but he had crossed the line.

"Sex toys? Dougie uses sex toys?!" The guys asked surprised.

"And he wants you to find out for him?!" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he just said he was feeling freaky tonight." I continued lying.

"Wow I didn't think he was like that." Harry said.

"Well he is. Anyway lets get going." I said. Tom beeped at Dougie and he quickly came. After a few minutes of laughter Tom started the car and headed to the party. I couldn't help to noticed that Dougie was staring at me most of the ride there. I guess he kinda had an idea of what was going on since I was the only one who wasn't laughing, but I honestly didn't care. Finally after fifteen minutes of driving we made it to the so long awaited party.

"Hey guys you're just in time, the party's just beginning. Oh Mia hey, didn't know you were coming. Nice you could finally join us" Brittany Gellar said walking out to the bathrooms. The vibrant music could be heard very loud and clear all the way outside.

"Thanks." I smiled. We walked into the room only to find ourselves to be the center of attention. I was greeted by a lot of 'It's good to see you Mia' 'Glad you're here' and 'It's about time girl!' from all of my "friends". The room was absolutely huge. On the right side was a bar where a couple of guys were having a drinking contest. On the left side there were tables where about ten to twenty couples were sitting making out. In the middle, of course, was the very crowded dance floor where mostly everybody was. Four TV screens decorated the top of the dance floor where the videos of the songs being played were showing along with colorful lights traveling everywhere.

"Well guys…lets PARTY!" I said.

"Yeah!" They said, all except Dougie who was just looking my way as Danny took me by the hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. As we made our way to the dance floor I looked around at the couples dancing. They all looked so concentrated, so into their dancing, well more like grinding, that no one noticed us. Thank goodness cus I was already nervous about my whole first party deal. Fortunately those who noticed me were very supportive, unlike what I thought was gonna happen. Unfortunately there's always something you don't know about in your first time. For me it was dancing. Ok so I had never danced before, except for the occasional dancing while cleaning, but that was basically just jumping around, but I've never done anything like what I was seeing. Excitement quickly took the passenger's seat to nervousness.

"Don't worry I'll lead you. Just relax, the music will take over your body if you let it." Danny whispered in my ear. I guess he noticed the stiffness of my body. He placed his hands on my hips, turned me around, and pull me close to him. The first few minutes were very awkward for me because I didn't know how or where to move, but he was right because soon the music took control over me.

**Danny's POV**

What Mia said about Dougie's sex toys didn't make any sense at all. Out of all the guys I'm the closest one to him and I know he can be freaky, but not to that extent. Something was wrong I could sense it. I could see it in Mia's face when she was making her way to the car, not to mention I kept an eye on Mia's window when her and Dougie went upstairs to supposedly 'find something' Dougie had forgotten. It was obvious he did something that made her upset, but what? I didn't know. Of course I didn't buy the whole 'I forgot something' crap. I saw how Dougie was looking at her when he first saw her coming down the stairs and the jealousness when we were flirting and I think that's why he wanted to talk to her, but I'm not sure. I had asked him so many times before if he liked her, but he never admitted to it. He liked her, I had no doubt about that and he's my best fried, but he lost his chance. This is mine and I'm not gonna let it pass.

"Don't worry I'll lead you. Just relax, the music will take over your body if you let it." I whispered to her when I felt her body go as hard as a rock. She was kinda odd with it at the beginning, but soon she just let go. In no time we were grinding as the rest of the couples were. I noticed Tom and Harry were next to us with some birds from school, but I couldn't find Dougie. It wasn't until I felt we were being watched that I turned my head around to see Dougie grinding with Brittany but with his eyes fixed on us. He tried to cover it by looking away, but it was too late. I turned my head back around and glanced, without being obvious, back at Dougie only to notice Dougie was watching us again. This was driving me crazy, so I put my head on her shoulder and wrapped my hands all around her waste. She quickly responded by placing an arm around my neck and turning her head to kiss me. _Just what I was looking for._ What started as a light kiss quickly turned into a make out session. I opened my eyes to glance once again at Dougie and saw him part from Brittany in anger. I closed my eyes and let the thought of Dougie disappear.

**Dougie's POV**

I watched the whole entire time as Danny and Mia began dancing. The fact that they were so close was killing me inside. _That should be me not him. How could he do this to me? He knows how I feel about her. _Ok so I hadn't told him exactly that I liked her, in fact I had always denied it, but he was my best guy friend of course he knew how I felt about her. He had to. I lost sight of them once the crowd of people began to close in around them so I walked up to the first girl I saw.

"Brittany, fancy a dance?" I asked her.

"Yeah love to!" She answered chirpily. I grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to the dance floor. It wasn't easy to find them, but once I did I positioned us near them to keep an eye on both. I watched as Mia and Danny danced the whole entire time Brittany and I danced. I could see how they began to get more close to each other, if that's even possible since they were already up against each other, as the songs went by. I think I was staring too hard because Danny turned to look at me. I quickly turn away and looked at Brittany, but I don't think it worked because seconds later when I looked at him they began to make out. _I can't take this anymore. _

"I'm sorry Brittany I gotta go." I said pushing her aside and walked away to the bar. I needed to erase this pain fast and the only way I knew how to do that was to drink it away. "Three shots." I demanded to the bartender.

"Three shots coming out." He responded. I guess he was used to all the drama that goes around on clubs that he really didn't care about my attitude. Ten minutes and eight shots later I had begun to feel tipsy.

"Three more shots." I said banging the empty glass of bear on the bar table.

"Mate you've had enough for tonight. Here, keep the change." Tom said appearing out of nowhere and paying for my shots.

"I want more, I need more."

"No you don't what you need is some fresh air. Come on lets go to the back." He said pulling me to the back of the club and taking me to the back yard to get some fresh air.

"What's gotten into you? You usually don't drink this much." _There's no way he can know about all of this. _

"Nothing's going on. I just…" My brain was processing several thoughts, or the ones it could with all the alcohol ingestion it had, to answer him with a lie but thankfully his cell phone went off.

"Hold on just a second. Ello?" He began walking away so that I couldn't hear his conversation when I saw that Danny had departed from Mia. _Perfect._


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Mayhem

**Ok so it took me a while to write this next chapter because my life has been insanely busy, but here it is. I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing. **

**Midnight Mayhem**

**Mia's POV**

"Danny I'm thirsty." I said as the DJ turned off the music and introduced himself. "Stay right here I'll be right back with two cups of water." He said walking away. I run every morning before school, go to ballet in the afternoons, and swim at night and yet I had never felt as tired and thirsty as I did that night. My legs were killing me after all the dancing, my hair was a hot mess, and my make up…well lets not go there. Sure I hadn't noticed until we stopped dancing and my attention had diverged from the dancing to myself. It was so incredibly hot in there. Of course it wasn't hard to know why when there were literally hundreds of people crowded in one room and moving around for hours. I was listening intently to what the DJ was saying that when someone's hand slipped on my waist I jumped slightly.

"Danny you scared me." I said without looking at him.

"What makes you think I'm Danny?" A voice I've heard before said. I turned around and was shocked to see the face of the guy whose hand was touching me.

"What are you doing Dougie?"

"Being with the girl I love." Suddenly he placed his hand on my neck and kissed me. I've waited for this kiss for so long that I gave in to the kiss first, but tasting the alcohol in his mouth made me realize he was just doing this because we was drunk.

"Get off me." I said trying to push him away unsuccessfully. The whole crowd had gone crazy when the DJ began dropping some free stiles and pushed Dougie and me even closer.

"Hey gorgeous." He said with a goofy smile.

"Ugh your breath stinks really bad!"

"Mia!" I heard Danny scream my name.

"Danny!" I looked around for him but couldn't find him with all the people around us jumping excitedly. Luckily he found me just in time before Dougie kissed me again. "Hey." He said looking at Dougie with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know how he found me, but he's really drunk. We need to get him out of this crowd before someone steps all over him!" I yelled over the screams of the crowd.

"Alright. I'll take him, follow me and stay close or you might get hurt." I pushed Dougie towards Danny and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to start making our way out.

"Let me hear you scream Essex!" I heard the DJ scream when he finish his last free stile. _Oh no. _The crowd went completely mad. With all the jumping, screaming, and mosh pits they'd done I got easily disconnected from Danny and got completely lost. I tried making my way around the crowd but no one would let me out, they just kept pushing me in to the mayhem. Suddenly Brock, a really hot guy that had graduated one year before us, pulled me out.

"Thanks Brock." I said out of breath.

"No problem, glad I could help a damsel in distress." _Gosh his smile is still as gorgeous as I remember. _He took me by the hand and started leading me towards the opposite side of the entrance. "Oh Brock I was on my way out." I said.

"Oh but the party's just begun." His gorgeous smile then turned into an evil smirk. He quickly grabbed me by the waist, pushed me against the wall, pushed himself against me, and started kissing me. I was trying to get him off but I couldn't stop him, then he moved on to kissing my neck.

"Brock stop!" I yelled.

"I've wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you, what makes you think I'm gonna stop now that I have you?" Chills of panic crept all over my body.

"Help! Please someone help me!" I began yelling when his hands began crawling underneath my shirt.

"Hey mate she said stop!" A guy behind him said.

"Listen…" Brock turned around but was interrupted when Dougie's fist met his face. _I guess he's sober…and wet. Gosh he looks so hot!_ The only thing I wanted to do was run into his arms but found myself running into Danny's instead.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I never though I would be the one ending up being saved." I slightly smiled.

"Lets go. It's been a long night." We made our way out of the club and into the car. The whole time Dougie glanced at me with hurt written all over his eyes as I hold on tight to Danny. If he only knew it was his who I was thinking of.

**Love Triangle**

**Danny's POV**

I leave Mia for only two minutes by herself to get a couple of bottles of glasses and somehow it's enough time for a drunken Dougie to get around her. How the heck does he do it? I'd been watching him most of the time drinking glass after glass at the bar. For a few moments I felt so bad for doing this to. I knew it was because of Mia he was drinking like that. _He's my best friend, I shouldn't be doing this to him. _I kept thinking to myself when I went to look for water, but seeing how Mia pushed him off after kissing her changed my thoughts. _He had his chance and Mia knows that too. He's not the one she wants anymore. _I made my way to Mia and Dougie and tried getting both out of the mayhem the dance floor had turn into.

"Alright. I'll take him, follow me and stay close or you might get hurt." I told her and she took hold of my left shoulder while I took hold of Dougie with my right arm and shoulder. Slowly we began making our way through the crowd when the stupid DJ thought it would be a great idea to get the crowd more hyped than they already were. I hold on to Dougie even tighter but felt less weight on me. I quickly turned around to see Mia being dragged by the crowd and rescued by Brock…if rescued is the right word for it. I dragged Dougie out of there as fast as I could and found Harry and Tom.

"There he is. Mate I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tom said taking hold of Doug.

"Well you found me. Now it's your turn to hide and my turn to seek." Dougie said.

"He's definitely wasted." Harry said.

"Not anymore." I said grabbing three glasses of water that were sitting on a table and poured all of them on Dougie.

"What the hell was that for?" Dougie said sobering up.

"For causing all of this."

"All of what?" Dougie asked.

"Mia got dragged by the crowd and now she's with Brock."

"Oh no." Harry said.

"We've gotta find her before he does anything to her."

"He does and I'll kill him right here." Dougie said taking the lead. It's as if he's drawn to her because he instantly found her pinned up to the wall and being almost raped by Brock. He didn't think twice and approach him to hit him hard on the face. I turned my gaze to Mia and make sure she was alright only to see her gaze locked on Dougie. I might not be very bright sometimes, but it didn't take any genius to notice she wanted to be with him. For some reason though, she came to me instead of him. I looked at Dougie and saw tears starting to fall from his eyes that he quickly wiped away. The ride home was completely quiet and awkward. Awkward, because Dougie would glance every now and then at Mia who was holding on to me tight. Like I said, I might not be very bright, but it doesn't take any genius to notice she wanted him to be in my place. _He had his chance and Mia knows it, but I'm not the one she wants. I can't do this. _Tom dropped Harry first and proceeded to drop me off.

"No, you go home." I said to Mia when she got off with me once we arrived to my flat.

"But…"

"You need to rest. Dougie come here for a second, I need to make sure you're completely sober." I lied. Mia got in the car and Dougie came out.

"What?" He said with hurt and anger in his voice. I didn't expect him to look me straight in the eyes, but he did.

"I'm sorry for what I did mate. She doesn't love me, she loves you. Take care of her." For the first time that night I saw him finally smile. It hurt having to let her go, but I knew they were meant for each other. Dougie got in the car and I stood there watching as the car disappeared down the street.

**Dougie's POV**

What Danny said to me when he got off the car took me by complete surprise. Of course I didn't believe him when he said he needed to make sure I was completely sober, I just thought he would tell me to back off from Mia. Well this is the one time I can honestly say I was way off.

"Good night guys." He announced to the rest as I got into the car taken aback from what had just happened. My trance was interrupted when the car started moving and instantly my head turned to look back at Danny who stood in the exact same place and watched him disappear as the card turned around the corner.

"You ok?" Tom asked. I turned around and saw him looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Was it that bad what Danny say to you?" He asked.

"No…not at all. It was actually…great." I answered.

"Then why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He said slightly laughing.

"I just…I just didn't think he would say what he said." I said turning to look at Mia who was looking out the window.

"Oh…ok. Here we are." He said stopping in front of our houses.

"Thanks Tom." Mia said getting off rather quickly.

"No problem. Sorry about tonight, I didn't think it was gonna get that bad." He apologized.

"Don't worry about that, it only lasted a few minutes. The rest of the party was great." She said as I got off. I closed the door and saw her reflection through the window. She seemed sad yet pissed off.

"Alright glad you had fun. I'll see you later Dougs."

"Bye Tom." I said as he pulled away. I few seconds after I turned around to talk to Mia but she was already in the process of opening her front door. I walked fast towards her and, just before she shut the door behind her, I managed to grab a hold of it making my way into the house.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said in a very, very pissed off voice.

"We need to talk."

"We've talked Dougie, all the talking is done now go home!" She yelled throwing her purse on the center table of the living room. _I'm so glad her parents are out for the weekend._

"No we're not. I haven't told you everything." I said following her as she stormed into her room.

"Oh so there's something else other than 'you can't go out with Danny'. Great, that's just great. What are you gonna tell me now? That you don't want me to be friends with Harry and Tom? That you are prohibiting me from having any contact with any human being for that matter?" She yelled.

"No."

"Then what?! What is it Dougie?!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't see her like this anymore; I had to stop all of this. I walked directly towards her, grabbed her by the back of her neck, and pulled her against me and me against her until we collided into a deep kiss.

"I don't want you to go out with Danny because I'm in love with you." I said as I parted from the kiss I'd been dying for years to get. _There, it's all said and done._


	6. Ch 5: Night of PassionMorning of Pain

**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school got rather crazy at the end, I had to attend to many of my friends graduations, my family and I went on a cruise, work has been hectic, and my life with my friends has been full of drama. But finally here's the next chapter. Now that my life's gotten back to normality I'll be uploading a chapter every week. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks! **

**A Night of Passion and a Morning of Pain**

**Mia's POV**

He didn't want me to be with Danny but he couldn't give me any reasons why and it was driving me insane. What was I supposed to do? Guess and hope it's the right reason? _No, he's gonna have to tell me…Right now._

"Then what?! What is it Dougie?!" I cried out desperately. He just stood there looking at me as if he did something he shouldn't have done. I was about to walk away when he walked towards me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. A very deep kiss. My head started spinning, my stomach felt like it was the home of thousands of butterflies, and my arms were just dangling off to the side not knowing what to do. I've wanted that kiss ever since I realized I was in love with him. _Wait…love?!_

"I don't want you to go out with Danny because I'm in love with you." He said when he pulled away from the kiss. He stood there waiting for an answer, but my mouth couldn't find a way to form any words. _Say it. Come on it's not that hard. I love you too. Say it Mia. Say something. Anything!! _"Look I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again…"

"No!" I yelled. _Thank God, I can talk again!_

"Of course you wouldn't." He said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for ever bothering you." Just as he began walking to the door I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in for another deep kiss. This time it was my hands that were all over him and his were dangling to the side not knowing what to do. It was only for a few seconds though because soon enough his hands began roaming my back wildly. Soon our tongues met and gave rise to more passion. Suddenly it wasn't me who had control over this, but him because he deliberately turned the tables around and had me pinned down to my door. _I have never seen this wild side of his, but I like it. _Then his hands got a hold of my butt and he lifted me up. Now I had no experience with situations like these, but I had seen plenty of movies to know what to do next, so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked towards my bed. Carefully he began putting me down and getting on top of me.

His hand began tracing my body from my neck, to my shoulders, to my stomach, my waist, my thighs, and just as he was about to get there…



"Dougie?" I said braking our moment.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't do this. You probably don't want to, I'm sorry I…"

"No, I do want this." I said quickly before everything was lost. "I just…I've never done this before and uhm well I feel a little uncomfortable with the lights on." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh ok." He said in a happy tone that I could guess it was because I did want to keep on doing this. "No problem, I'll just turn them off." He quickly got up and turned the lights off leaving us in darkness, with the exception of the moon light that was shinning through my window. I did want to be in complete darkness, but I also wanted to see what was going on to know what I was doing. My thoughts were broken when I felt him get on top of me again placing his body precisely where he needed to be.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." And with that we continued our adventure until both of us where exhausted and fell asleep.

**Dougie's POV**

When she yelled 'no' I thought I had made a huge mistake by revealing my feelings to her, but when she kissed me back I knew I had done the right thing. It took me by surprise, no doubt about that, but I liked it. Her passion made me realize that she felt the same way I felt about her. I'm so glad because I was scared of not having the same feelings returned. Second by second the heat of our kiss began rising until I had her pinned to the bed and I was on top of her. I was ready to do this. I'd been wanting to do it for a while. It wasn't like with other girls, just fun and pleasure. No this was something that I really wanted because I loved her. I wanted to be with her every moment of our lives, and this was the first step to get there.

"Dougie?" It terrified me when she asked my name because I'd gotten the same question before and it was because the girl usually wanted to stop because she wasn't ready. It disappointed me, but I wasn't going to do something she didn't want to do. I would wait until she was ready. It's just I thought that she would be ready since she'd been with other guys before….right?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't do this. You probably don't want to. I'm sorry I…"

"No, I do want this." She said cutting me off. "I just…I've never done this before and uhm well I feel a little uncomfortable with the lights on." She said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh ok. No problem I'll just turn them off." And so I did and got back to where I was. Then it hit me. _'I've never done this before.' _

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said responding quickly. It made me feel so happy that she had decided to give her virginity to me. It made me feel like I was the special guy she wanted in her life forever.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Little by little I began to undo her dress as she took off my shirt and pants. I had to pull over a little to put the condom on, but then I got back to where we were and spent our first night together.

**Mia's POV**

The next day I woke up embraced is Dougie's arms. He clearly was still sleeping. _Of course he's sleeping its 7:30 in the morning! I need to go back to sleep it's too early. But I can't I'm too excited. It was my first time and I just can't brush that off so quickly. _I got carefully not to wake Dougie up and went to the bathroom to take a look at my face. My hair was a complete mess and my make up was really runny. I grabbed the extra make up that was safe in the drawer for emergencies and reapplied my makeup. Once I was done with that I went to the toilet to do my business, but when I sat I had a bad realization.

"Oh gosh this hurts!" I said quietly to myself. Yeah it hurt. Not only that but when I got up I realized I was still bleeding. I knew that the first time girls bleed, but I thought it was only for a few moments, not all day long. I washed my hands and realized something else. It didn't only hurt when going to the bathroom, but walking as well. My thighs were soar and hurt like hell. Last night was fun, but most of the time it hurt. There were only a few seconds when there was pleasure for me. Truthfully most of the time it was painful.

"That girl is so wrong. It doesn't only hurt for the first ten to fifteen minutes, it hurts all the way the first time." I said looking at myself in the mirror remember the comment a girl from one of my classes had said to her friends about her first time.

"I surely wish I would've been forewarned about this." I said to myself yet again. Then, looking at myself in the mirror, I realized I was fully naked. I quickly got out of the bathroom and made it back to my room. I silently closed the door and climbed into the bed. Just as I was pulling the covers on me his hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled closer to him, not realizing that this made my private hurt.

"About time you got back, I missed you." He said with a sleepy voice. _So much for not waking him up._

"I missed you too." I said trying not to sound like I was in pain, but oh I was. From then on, the time I was in bed I couldn't fall asleep because everything from my waist down and my thighs up hurt with every movement that I made. _This is gonna be a long morning. _


	7. Chapter 6: Camping

My Guardian Angel

**So this chapter is a little longer than I thought it would be. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcomed. **

**Chapter 6: "Camping"  
Dougie's POV**

  
I could sense there was something wrong with Mia because every second that I held her close she was stiff. That's when thoughts began flooding my brain. _Did she really want to do it? or did she only do it because she didn't want to let me down? did she like it? _I couldn't stop thinking about it. I glanced at the clock when she got back in bed and noticed it was quarter til eight. I was exhausted from the events of the previous night. Since we left the house for the party the night was just wild. It definitely didn't turn out the way we all thought it would. Danny had probably planned to stay with Mia but instead ended up going home most likely heart broken.

Tom and Harry probably wanted to take a chick home and ended up looking after my drunken ass and looking for Brock. And I, I wanted to be with Mia and ended up with her. _Ok so I am happy last night turned the way it did, but I do feel selfish that the guys didn't get what they were looking for. Oh come on they always do and I'm the only one who doesn't. It's my turn to be happy. _But the thought of the stiff girl that laid in my arms kept bugging me. I knew I was happy for what had happened but, was she? Cus so far it wasn't looking like she was. I turned to glance at the clock once again and read 8:00am. _This is going to be a long morning._

**Mia's POV**

"So it hurts all the time?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Well there would be some occassions here and there when it was actually good, but they would like just a couple of seconds. Other than that it was just plain painful. And he was getle, imagine how it would've been if he wasn't." I said talking on the phone. I was sitting on the edge of my window talking to my cousin Sara who lived in Canada. I had actually called her to congratulate her about turning eighteen but our convo had obviously taken a different route.

"Wow thanks for telling me. I'll never have sex now." She said in a serious tone. There was a few seconds of silence and then both of us burst out laughing.

"That's such bull, you've already had sex tons of times with Josh." I said.

"Oh yeah. Well not tons. He kinda uh has a little problem." She said bringing down her voice.

"What do you mean he has a problem?" I wondered.

"Well the other day we were in his room when his parents weren't home and we started fooling around. Everything was going great until I noticed it wasn't up." She said emphasizing the word it. "We kept fooling around and...nothing. I told him it was fine, but Mia this has been going on since we began dating. Last time it finally got up and he got really excited about it. Well we both did. But he got way too excited and he lost it. Mia he can't get it up and it's killing me!"

"Oh wow that's...that's...well that's something." I said in the most serious tone I could pull off because I was trying not to explode in laughter. Don't take me wrong I felt bad for both of them, but this was just too funny. Finally I took a breath and calmed my laughter down. "So why do you think he can't get it up?" My laughter came back and I had to pull the phone away for a couple of seconds so she wouldn't hear me.

"Well I have two theories. One he's gay or two I'm not attractive enough." She said.

"Oh come on Sara don't start with this again. Yes you might not be as thin as Gabby like you've said a thousand times but you're beautiful. You weight 156 lbs, that's not even overweight. That stomach fat can be easily removed with a diet and exercise. Besides what you lack in a perfect plain stomach she lacks in boobs and a butt." I said laughing. Gabby had been Sara's best friend since the 8th grade, but for some reason she always found a way to bring Sara down no matter what. Funny how a person like that could call herself your "BFF".

"Well then he's gay because think about it. How much would it take for a guy to get it up if he had an attractive, naked girl under him? Not much and it takes him a lot. There's something wrong there." She said sighing in sadness. My concentration in our little convo was broken when my cell started vibrating against my TV making a rather unpleasant sound. I got up and walked towards my TV and looked at the caller ID.

"Oh my it's lover boy calling on my cell. Well hun it was a pleasure talking to you and I hope you're little problem gets...up." We both broke into laughter. "Happy birthday hun and enjoy it a lot. I miss you bunches and love you trunches."

"Aww thanks sweets. Love you and miss you to. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and immediately picked up my cell hoping I wasn't too late. "Hello?"  
_"Hey Mia it's Doug."  
_"Hey what's up."  
_"Nothing much. What are you doing today...well this whole weekend?"  
_"Uhm let me check my schedule. Oh look at that! I'm doing nothing." I said laughing.  
_"Good to hear. Listen the guys, some girls, and I are going on a picnic and we were hoping you wanted to come with us? And Tom's parents left for the beach and will be back until monday so we are having a party at his place and crashing there. Wanna join us?"  
_"Sounds fun. But my parent's won't let me stay with boys and you know that Doug."  
_"Yeah, but what if you told them you are going camping with your close friend Cassie?"  
_"Dougie I don't have any girl friends named Cassie."  
Ding dong.  
_"Well now you do so meet her downstairs and go with it. We''ll be waiting at Danny's house. Don't take too long packing." _And with that he hung up.

"What the..."

"Hi I'm Cassie, I'm friend's with Mia, is she home?" I hear a girl say. I immediately ran downstairs to meet her before anything got out of hand. "Mia hey! Wasn't graduation great? Oh you looked so cute!" A girl that looked just like Tila Tequila, except taller, said standing at the door way.

"Hey Cassie! I know it was so much fun. Oh you really think so? Thanks!" _Why am I going with this? I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so...fun. _"Mom, dad this is my good friend Cassie. I've had her in at least one class every year_._" I said joining arms with her.

"Really? That's funny I've never heard you mention her." My dad said a little confused.

"That's cus you don't pay a lot of attention dear. You get really distracted sometimes. Nice to finally meet you Cassie." My mom said shaking Cassie's hand.

"You too Mrs. Cothran." _Wow she even has our last name down. The guys are good. Wait, I shouldn't be doing this... _"I was hoping you would let her go camping with me this weekend. See my grandma and I are taking my three little cousins and, I love them and all, but I'm honestly going to be very bored so I thought, who better to invite than Mia? Please let her come." _Well she came prepared._

"Of course it's no problem. Just let me write down your grandma's number while Mia goes upstairs to pack."

"Oh ok mom." _Well there goes that plan. She's gonna call her grandma and she's gonna tell her the truth. _I still kept packing my things even though I knew this plan was going to completely fall. Just as I finished Cassie came upstairs.

"Hey you ready?" She asked like if we had known each other for years.

"Yeah but, when she calls your grandma..."

"Oh don't worry about that. Doug said that might happen so I gave her Maddie's number so she'll pretend to be my grandma. We got you covered don't worry." She said in all smiles. "Now come on we got to drop our stuff at Tom's and then off to the picnic." She grabbed my arm and basically pulled me with her downstairs.

"Alright well you two have fun and be careful. Call us honey don't forget." My dad said.

"Ok dad. Bye mom!" And with that we headed to Danny's house.

**Dougie's POV**

After I went home that morning I walked in Danny, Harry, and Tom talking about how they bumped into some girls that graduated a year before us. I casually sat down and listened to everything they were saying and caught up with I'd miss. Eventually I started dropping some sentences here and there to get into the conversation, but mostly it was to keep them from asking me what had happened between Mia and me. Not that it worked because soon enough they asked me.

I didn't tell them the whole story, I just simply told them we had made peace with each other. Surprisingly enough they were satisfied with that answer and didn't make further questions. It also helped that Danny changed the conversation. Soon enough the guys started planning how they would 'get' with the girls and came up with the idea of going out for a picnic, partying at Tom's, and crashing there since his parents had gone to the beach for the weekend.

I talked to them about having Mia come with us. They didn't mind, it was just they were worried she wouldn't be able to come because of her parents rule of not spending the night at any guys' house. That's when we all came up with a brilliant idea so she could get out for the weekend. We just hoped that she would catch on to it and follow our lead, otherwise the plan would completely fall apart and she would be in trouble. After an hour of perfecting our plan we called the girls to come as soon as possible and caught them up with our plans my phone to make things faster. Finally the girls arrived and with no time to loose we began with step number one.

Cassie was the brave soul to take on the task and did it with no problem at all. She even beat the record time. See we had all thought it would take most likely about an hour to get Mia to get to Danny's, but it only took half an hour. When she got to Danny's we introduced her to Cassie, Crystal, and Meghan, the girls that the guys bumped into this morning.

We then left to Tom's to leave our stuff and went to the park to have our picnic. We all had pictured a day out under the nice sun, playing with a ball, and getting the girls a little wet with some water balloons we had secretly packed. Well lets just say the picnic didn't turn out quite the well we thought it would. Other than the food and the part of getting the girls wet, everything else was quite...boring.

After spending about an hour at the park we headed to rent a scary movie. Finally after about god knows how long we all decided on one and went to Tom's to watch it. Well that plan didn't turn out the way we had planned either. The movie was a Japanese movie, not that we have anything against it, it's just that we had to read subtitles the whole way through and it was kind of annoying and it wasn't that scary.

Quite honestly I'd seen better scary movies that had even almost made me pee my pants, but this wasn't one of them. When the movie finished we went into the kitchen and began preparing our drinks. Tom took out some orange juice and sweet tea to mix the vodka he had taken from his dad. Not that his dad would care since Tom was aloud to drink anything he wanted.

It was Mia's first time drinking so I prepared hers and gave her only a little, but she quite liked it since I'd mixed it with sweet tea and she loved sweet tea. So soon enough she began drinking glass after glass after glass. Soon after Harry and Crystal went upstairs to Tom's sister's room to have some alone time. Then Danny began making out with Cassie and Tom was getting pretty close to that with Meghan, so I got Mia to come outside with me to have a smoke. We sat on the front doorsteps and simply talk about life. Anything that came into mind we talked about. We probably could've even talked about a bean since she was drunk.

Little by little Mia and I started getting closer and closer until we were making out as well. Soon our bodies wanted more and we went into the house looking for a room. We took over Tom's parent's room, but he had seen us go upstairs so he immediately threw us out of there. Not caring, we knocked and knocked and knocked on the room Harry and Crystal were and kicked them out to take over it. That night we made love for the second time.

**Mia's POV**

So that weekend was rather eventful for me. First I had lost my virginity to Dougie, I had lied to my parents for the first time to stay with the guys, I'd drank andgotten drunk for the first time, and I had sex with Dougie for the second time in a row. The irony about all this is that I didn't regret one single bit of it. I was actually feeling like I had made the best choice in my entire life. The next morning we all woke up to find out each couple had had their own private party in a different room of the house. Well actually Tom, Meghan, Dougie, and I were the only lucky ones with a room because Harry and Crystal had to take the movie room and Danny and Cassie had to take the living room.

The next day the guys had to go to work for a while so the girls and I took advantage of that and got some good hours of sleep that we were lacking of. We all slept in the living room, Cassie sleeping on the couch her and Danny slept on the previous night, and the rest of us scattered on the other couch and the floor. After a couple of hours we all woke up one by one and went into the movie room where the guys were watching tv after arriving from work. That day we spent it chilling out at the house and at night we went to a cabin Harry knew was abandoned in the middle of some woods to throw a real party, but with more people included this time.

A couple of them sat out on the porch getting high, others were having drinking contests, in which Dougie was involved a lot, and others were busy dancing in the living room. I drank only one beer because to be quite honest it was disgusting. The drinks I had the night before had been way better than beer. I spent half of the party going from group to group just chilling and the other half taking care of Dougie who had drank like 13 beers and was wasted and feeling like crap.

We were supposed to stay the night there but the girls and I decided we would go back to Tom's because that cabin was just way too scary. The funny thing is that the girls had to drive in their high condition because the boys were drunk and according to what I've heard it's easier to drive in a high condition than in a drunken one. We all followed each other and drove quite slowly until we made it to the house.

A couple more people followed us that weren't supposed to, so Tom let them crash at his place so they wouldn't have to drive drunk or high home and possibly get in an accident. Danny was the only one that wasn't wasted, he was only a little buzzed. As soon as we walked in the house everyone just started passing out taking over all the beds, even the ones upstairs. I took care of Dougie until he fell asleep and covered him with a blanket and went on to take care of the girls. Danny was taking care of the guys and the couple of others that tagged along. After finishing we realized the only place we had to sleep was the couch that turned into a bed, so we had to share it. We didn't have a problem with it. We both fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Unfortunately I was awaken in the middle of the night when I heard my name being called by someone until I realized it was Dougie. I told him where I was and when he found me he stood there looking at me, then at Danny, then back at me with a confused expression.

"Did you and Danny hook up?" Was all that he could ask.

"No. We didn't have anywhere else to sleep so we had to share this." I sad not caring what he thought but just caring about getting more sleep. Apparently he didn't care either because she laid next to me squishing me right in between him and Danny. That whole night was terrible. I would wake up constantly because I would either be too hot from laying in the middle or too cold from lacking a blanket. Sometimes I would wake up because Danny kept pushing me aside so I had to cuddle in with Dougie, which I didn't mind. That morning we were woken up by Cassie who jumped on us playfully. We spent until Monday evening with the guys. They took us downtown on dates, to the movies, out for ice cream, and walks on the park.

I had never had a weekend quite like that. For the first time I was able to enjoy myself without thinking about the consequences and about getting in trouble. For the first time I was able to be free and feel amazingly happy about it. I lived a perfect love story that weekend but, unfortunately, everything comes to an end.


	8. Chapter 7: Unknown Situations

**This chapter is a little long, but I had to get everything out of the way. There's an element of surprise waiting in future chapters, so I hope you like where it's going. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are always welcomed. **

**Chapter 7: "Unknown Situations"**

**Danny's POV**

"I'm sorry for what I did mate. She doesn't love me, she loves you. Take care of her." It hurt having to let her go, but it pleased to know that those two would finally be happy by each other's side. That night I couldn't sleep at all. Yeah I was happy for them, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Mia. I tossed and turned on my bed trying to forget about it. I tried counting sheep in my mind, going through different songs, thinking of girls that had caught my attention, but nothing worked.

The next day Dougie was rather happy and I knew why. He might've fooled Tom and Harry, but he didn't fool me. His facial expressions and actions said it all. The fact that Harry and Tom were too busy thinking about the girls didn't help them notice the excitement and happiness in Dougie's eyes. It hurt me a little knowing they were together, but it would've hurt much more if I hadn't bumped into Cassie that morning. Tom, Harry, and I decided to go for some breakfast and coffee at Starbucks, something that we rarely did, and luckily bumped into Cassie, Meghan, and Crystal. We had gone to the same school, but they had graduated a year earlier than us and, I must say, they were looking hotter than ever.

That weekend was rather weird. First Mia and I rarely exchanged words. Lets put it this way, we couldn't go as far as making two whole sentences at all. Second, she did everything we did to have fun, which was lie to her parents, get drunk, and have sex. We were rather impressed that she would do all that. Third we ended up sharing a bed when everyone had passed out on all the beds and couches available at Tom's and the only thing left for both of us was the couch/bed in the living room. Fourth, Dougie woke up in the middle of the night asking if we'd hooked up and sharing the same bed with us. Yeah I would say it was a rather eventful and abnormal weekend.

_Ding dong._

I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that had happened from the party until now, when my thoughts were broken by the door bell. My parents and Vicky had gone out on a shopping spree that I'd decline to go to cus I wasn't in the mood for shopping all the day long, so I ran downstairs to greet the stranger who had come to visit me only to find it wasn't a stranger. It was Mia.

"Hey you." She simply said.

"Hey stranger." I answered. She was wearing a nice dress that accentuated her curves, heels, and had her hair done.



"Stranger? We've seen each other this whole weekend." She smiled.

"Oh never mind me. I was just in my own world. Come in don't just stand out there." I said allowing her some space to walk in.

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk about." She walked in and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You came here to talk about me being in my own world? Uhm ok...if you really wanna go there..."

"No silly. I came to talk to you about this weekend." She said laughing. For a moment we both relaxed only to go back into stiffness and awkwardness.

"Ok….well…then…this was quite a weekend!" I say trying to make things better perfectly knowing that this wasn't what she really wanted to say.

"Yeah it was, but you know that's not what I came here to talk about." _She can be so forward sometimes. _

"Yeah, can't blame me for trying to avoid the awkward conversation we're about to have though." I reply calmly.

"Ten points for you then." She says as I join her on the couch. "Listen I know that I lead you own perfectly knowing that I liked Dougie and I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's ok, I know you were having a hard time with him." I respond.

"No it's not ok. Look I was tired of Dougie always ignoring me more than a friend and when he tried to tell me not to go with you just pissed me off. Part of me did want to be with you but another part was just using you to get back at him and for that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I could see concern and honesty in her eyes. She was never the type of person to use and hurt people, that's why she was truly sorry when she did that.

"I perfectly understand. You were feeling confused about you and Dougie and you and me and then angry when he tried to stop you. I know you didn't mean any harm. Heck I've known you for eight years and you've never hurt anyone. It's an honest mistake Mia, it's ok. And, Dougie tried to stop you? When did this happen and why wasn't I aware of this?" I said realization of what she had just said hitting me suddenly.

"Remember when he asked me to help him find something he left in my room the night of the party?"

"He was never really looking for anything." _I knew it!_

"No he wasn't. He just wanted me to stop what we had going cus he was jealous."

"Yeah I understand. I would be too if the girl I've been in love with practically my whole life decided to go out with one of my best friends. Not that I did any good in this either. I shouldn't have gone there. I perfectly knew how he felt about you. It was a pretty asshole move from me." I said feeling guilty of everything.

"It's not your fault. We all did things we knew weren't right to do, but we're human beings and making mistakes is part of life. I Just got one question. Did everyone but me knew how Dougie felt about me?" She said surprised.

"He never said anything, but we always knew you two liked each other. It wasn't that hard to figure out since you guys were inseparable and let me tell you, the way you two acted around each other, really not the best way to act when you're trying to hide you like the other person. I just don't know why you two never tried getting together."

"Trust me, me neither. Well I gotta go. I'm meeting with Dougie. He's taking me out on our first date." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"That explains the whole outfit." I thought out loud. "Your parents know you two are dating?" I ask curiously.

"I haven't told them yet. I told them I was going to Cassie's house to celebrate her birthday. You know she's quite handy when I need to tell my parents a different story of what I'm really doing." She laughs as I join her. "Well I just wanted to make sure everything's ok among the three of us." She said stopping midway.

"You have nothing to worry about everything's fine." I reassured her.

"Good to know." She came towards me and hugged me giving me a kiss on my cheek. The kiss came a little too close to my mouth because I had moved my head too far to the right, but not because I wanted to kiss her. I took her in my arms and hugged her back releasing any feelings I had or have towards her and let her go.

**Dougie's POV**

"Mom come on I gotta go." I said looking for the paper my mom needed around the living room.

"Doug I really need that paper. Besides your date with Mia is not until an hour, you have plenty of time to get ready. You're a guy it's not like it's gonna take you as long as her. She should be the one worrying about getting ready not you. Now help me find it." She said desperately looking for the paper.

"Yeah but I gotta go talk with Danny about something and I have the feeling it will take a while." I answered not letting her know what had gone among, Mia, him, and I.

"I still can't believe you and Mia are like together. What on earth does she see in you?!" Jazzie said sitting watching tv.

"You know instead of just sitting there watching tv and meddling in stuff that's non of your business you should be helping us look for mom's paper. Which by the way, why is this paper so important?" I was starting the get a little frustrated so I decided the best way to relieve myself was to take it out on my younger sister.

"It's a paper from the gynecologist office that tells me when and what time I have my next appointment." At the sound of that name Jazzie and I looked at each other and then at her with questioning looks. "What?" She asked.

"Mom, aren't women supposed to go to the gy…the gy…well that when they're having…well…"

"Oh my gosh, when they're having sex! It's not that hard to say Doug." Jazzie responded.

"It's not that hard for you because you're a girl. Now keep looking." My brain started kicking. It was the perfect way for me to create a way for me to get out.

"It's not only when a woman's having sex Doug. It has to be done every year after the first time. That's why it's hard to be a woman. Well that and the fact that we have periods and have to give birth to children from a rather small…"

"Ok ok ok no need for more descriptions. I'm out of here I can't stand any more of this talk." And with that I ran out the door not letting either of them say anything else. "I'm definitely scarred for life." I looked at my watch and noticed I still had forty five more minutes to go so I decided to stop by Danny's. It wasn't gonna be easy to get the words out, but I had to do it. I mean thinking about it him and I were fine, I just didn't want to leave things awkward between him and Mia.

My thoughts were broken when my cell began vibrating in my pocket. It was home. _Great more gross images coming my way._

"Hello?"

"Hey Doug just letting you know your sister and I are going to the salon to get haircuts so we'll take a while. Make sure when you leave to secure the house properly. Gotta run, bye honey." And she hung up.

"Ok?" I put my phone back in my pocket and just when I was about to go up Danny's driveway I saw him and Mia standing by the window talking. _Well I guess she beat me to it. Glad to know they're fine. _I was gonna leave when I saw them hugging. I would've been happy about them being cool with each other if it wasn't for the way they were hugging that bothered me.



That was just not the way friends hug. He had his hands all around her and she was laying her head on his shoulder. _Wait, what am I thinking? They're just patching their friendship that's all. _And then she kissed him. I wasn't sure if it was the real deal or if my eyes were being lied to from the glare of the sun on the window so I stared harder trying to make the figure out. She did kiss him.

My heart sank. I couldn't believe that they would do this to me. Danny was my best friend. He was the guy I was closest to. One thing was him going out with her before anything happened, but him doing this while we were going out? And I can't believe Mia would do something like to me. Why would they do this? I turned around and started walking home when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered dully.

"Hey Doug it's Brittany. Are…is everything ok? You don't sound too good." I guess you could hear my sadness even over the phone.

"Yeah I'm…" My brain started kicking again. "Actually I was about to call you. Are you doing anything right now? Cus I was hoping you would come over to my place."

"Sure I'll be there in ten minutes." She said cheery.

"See you then." I said as we hung up. "Two can play this game."

**Mia's POV**

When I kissed Danny I felt him move a little towards my mouth. At first I wasn't sure if he'd done it to actually kiss me, but when he hugged me back I felt that he'd done it out of friendship and nothing else. After going to Danny's I began heading to Dougie's. I was going to be a few minutes…well more like twenty minutes earlier, but we could find out something to do in the meantime. It's not like we've never done that before. Both our houses were only two blocks away, but with the heels I was wearing the five minute walk would turn into more like eight.

On my way there I began fantasizing what our date would be like. First I pictured us having dinner in the moonlight at the beach, but decided wouldn't happen since there wasn't any beaches nearby. Then I fantasized about him taking me on a private jet to another part of Europe, but then I thought, how would we get there if neither of us own a private jet plane or have that much money to rent one? As I was beginning to think about the third option I saw something that blackened that image. Through the window I saw Dougie making out intensely with none other than Brittany.

At first I thought my eyes were playing games on me, but when I got closer I realized they weren't. He was sitting on the couch and she was sitting on him while his hands were roaming her back. Not long enough he took off her shirt and began trying to undo her bra. They separated 

a little and, realizing I could be seen, I hid behind a tree. I was scared to look again. One because I wasn't sure if they had seen me, and two because I was scared of what I would see next.

I took a deep breath and pulled all the courage I had and, carefully, looked to see if hopefully they had stopped. But oh was I wrong. The next thing I saw was him carrying her upstairs to, most likely, his room with her legs wrapped around his waist. I was still standing there after they had disappeared trying to breathe in what had just happened. I mean we were supposed to go on our first date in about ten minutes and he was messing with her. I couldn't bare just stand there so I began walking the opposite way from my house, after all I couldn't tell my parents the party had been cancelled.

I tried going to the guys' house, but none of them were home so I just started walking where my feet would take me the whole time crying. I didn't know where I was going and, at the moment, I didn't care. My heart had just been broken for the first time by the guy I was in love with. _How could he do this to me? I gave him everything I had. Why? I was nothing but good to him. I did everything to make him happy and he just exchanged me for the first girl that throws herself at him. I guess once he gets what he wants he tosses it aside, like always. _I wasn't paying attention to where I was going that I completely collided with something…or rather someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I said trying to pick my purse from the ground, but he'd already gotten it.

"No problem. It can happen to anyone." The black haired, blue eyed guy said. He looked straight into my eyes and, for an instance, I felt…safe. It's hard to explain but, I felt like I was in this place that nothing or anyone could harm me. I felt so much peace around and in me. It was something rather strange. Something out of this world.

I remembered I'd been crying most likely black tears from my mascara and tried to wipe them off to hide the embarrassment there was left in me. I didn't know who this stranger was, but no matter how ugly and sad I felt, he made me feel different.

"You know…" He said breaking my stranger trance. "A girl like you shouldn't be feeling this way."

"A…A girl like me?"

"Yeah a girl like you, a girl almost impossible to find these days." He simply said. "See you soon." And with that he left while I was just standing there once again in my stranger trance. Soon enough though I snapped out of it though.

"Wait what did you mean by…" I'd turned around to ask him, but he'd left. "See you soon?" I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Weird." I sighed and looked at my phone. No calls at all. It had been three hours since everything had happened and it was dark so I decided to go back. I took a look at my surroundings and noticed I was only a couple of blocks away from my house. _And how did this happened? I should be in the middle on nowhere by now._ _This is really odd. _

I headed home and made a short stop to put myself back together so my parents wouldn't noticed I'd been crying, but when I looked at the small mirror I took out of my make up bag I noticed everything was perfect. It was just as if I hadn't cried at all. I put the mirror away, took a deep breath and walked in the house.

"Hey hun, how was the party?" I was greeted by my mom who was busy in the kitchen cleaning everything up while my dad was busy with what looked like bills.

"Oh it was good. I had loads of fun." I lied.

"That's great." My dad said. "Hey you got something in the mail. Here." He said handing me an envelope. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's the response of Elle Magazine U.S. to my job application." I said breathing heavily. My parents looked at each other for a moment and then looked at me. They didn't need to say anything to let me know they wanted me to open it and read it, so I did so. I began reading the first paragraph to myself but couldn't go on. I looked at them in shock.

"What's wrong? Did they not accept you?" Mom said concerned.

"Oh come on. They have to be stupid to not accept such a smart girl like you."

"No mom. They accepted me."

"Oh that's great! They both said and hugged me happily. "So, are you gonna take it?" I looked at the puzzled. Should I take it? I mean when I applied for the job I thought I wasn't gonna get it and it was just because one of my teachers had recommended me. I just never gave it deep thinking what would I do if I did get accepted.

"Honey we talked about this. You know we're fine if you decided to take it. You're not a little girl anymore. You have to start your own life." My dad said.

"Yeah." I said faking a smile and happy feelings. It's not that I wasn't happy they had accepted me, I mean come on it's Elle Magazine, but accepting it would mean I would leave my whole life behind. Then again the guy who I'm in love with lied to me and I probably would have no friends from now on. What's there to lose? "Yeah, I'm taking it." I answered.

"Great! We're so happy for you and proud of you." Mom said hugging me once again. "So, when do you leave?"

"In four hours." I said taking out the plane ticket from the envelope.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I had completely forgotten about this story because well, I sorta kinda fell out of 'like' with McFly, but reading the reviews and my own story made me want to keep writing it. I might not like the boys like used to but I do like the story so I hope you guys who were reading it will forgive me for leaving it alone three years ago. Please review. Let me know if there are certain things that don't make sense or you guys don't like. I do wanna let you know that this story has fantasy in it and it's gonna be quite different than others so don't expect anything normal. Ok here we go!


	10. Chapter 8: Disappearance

**Chapter 8: Disappearance**

Packing all my things in two hours wasn't easy at all, but having my parent's help made it a lot easier than doing it on my own. Mom took care of packing all my clothes, dad took care of all the important stuff like books and paperwork, and I took care of the rest. I didn't have to worry about my furniture, at least for now. Elle Magazine was providing me with free rent and furniture for the first three months in the apartment I would be living at while I got everything in order and was able to ship my furniture to the U.S to get adjusted to my new life. Everything was being taken care of except for one thing, well more like four things. The boys.

I honestly didn't give a shit about what _he_ would think. Actually he most likely would be quite happy I was gone and wouldn't have to deal with having to break up with me or telling me that we were just not gonna work. Ok who am I kidding of course I cared about what _he_ would think, but I was trying to convince myself of the opposite because I didn't want to think of the outcome. Let's face it, happily ever after does not play a role in this harsh reality. At the moment I was trying to focus more on the rest of the boys, after all, they're not to blame for what _he _did. What would they think? Would they be mad at me for disappearing? For not letting them know what was going on? What should I do?

"Honey," My track of thoughts were lost when mom talked to me for the first time while waiting for me to board the plane.

"Yes mom." I said sighing.

"Why don't you write the boys a note and explain to them what happened. Explain the real reasons you're leaving." I looked at my mom with a dumb struck expression.

"The real reasons I'm leaving? Mom I'm leaving because I got this one time job opportunity that I can't turn down. It would be a terrible mistake for me to do so. This could potentially start my career." I lied to her. Again. She scooted over closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Honey, I gave birth to you. I've been there every step of the way while you've grown up. I'm your mother. Trust me, I know when something's wrong."

"Touché." I said sighing once again. "I need to tell you something." For the next half hour I dwelled into what had just happened over the course of the week. There were times I wanted to break down crying, but kept the tears from spilling for the sake of my parents. This just simply wasn't the last memory I wanted to leave them with.

"Ok this is what I think you should do. Take it or leave it I'm your father and I will support any of your decisions." He got up and stood in front of me. "Danny, Harry, and Tom most likely don't know about anything that Dougie did so it's not good to take it out on them. You leave two different notes; notes that your mother and I will give the boys. The first one we will give all four boys to read together. You'll explain to them that you got a job offer and it was too big to turn down. You will tell them you don't want them to know of your whereabouts because you want to start fresh and it can't be done unless they're out of the picture. Now they'll be pretty hurt by this, most of all Dougie, which he deserves. I'll let Danny, Harry, and Tom know that I need to speak with them in private and this is where I will hand them the second note. In this one you'll tell them the truth of your departure, that what you said in the first letter was false, at least when it doesn't come to Dougie, and to understand that you want to keep your privacy and stay away from Dougie as much as you can. You tell them you'll be contacting us we'll be passing messages along to them that must be kept among the three of them. As for us, you don't have anything to worry about. Your mother and I won't say a word."

For a few seconds my brain was processing everything my dad had just said. It seemed impossible to carry on something like this for so long. Then again it could just work and it was the best bet I had to really start a new life without any worries. Well at least not too many. Finally when my brain had comprehended everything, and yes I tend to be a little slow sometimes, I got up and tackled my dad in a hug.

"I thought you would be so mad at me for the things I did. I thought you would be so disappointed, but instead here you stand coming up with all these things and helping me out." I cried as he hugged me back.

"Darling you've never disappointed us. We knew eventually there were going to be things that we wouldn't like, but we trusted you would always make the best decision and that best decision was telling us instead of keeping a secret for the rest of your life. No matter what you would do or where you would be we will always have your back. We're your parents. We love you. We would do anything to make sure you're happy and safe."

"Thank you. Not for bailing me out of this situation, but for being the best parents any person could ask for. I promise I won't ever do anything like this again. I love you guys and I'm gonna miss you terribly."

"Don't worry honey; we'll visit as soon as we can." Mom said embracing me.

"Flight 2:45am to New York is now boarding." The announcer said.

"Well that's me." I grabbed my sweater and duffle bag that I was taking in with me. "I'll call you as soon as I land. I love you guys I'll miss you so much!" I said hugging them both.

"We'll miss you too." They both said, mom with a few tears spilling. And with that last hug I turned leaving the past behind and heading on to the future.

**Hey guys I hope this small chapter wasn't that much of a disappointment. Please review and let me know what you think and what my writing skills could use. Thank you for reading I really appreciate it. Much love!**


End file.
